


【獒龙】不老梦（9-10）

by Hibiscus1827



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-31 23:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscus1827/pseuds/Hibiscus1827
Relationships: zjk&ml - Relationship





	【獒龙】不老梦（9-10）

马龙还在喘着气，笑意却渐渐隐了下去。他摩挲着张继科的眼角，轻声唤他：“继科儿？”  
张继科低下头，眉眼淡淡，马龙找得到他眼底的深情。他初见他时，方七岁，岁月蹉跎，一晃十载，他的玘哥不识得他，他的父母告别他，只有这人陪他颠沛不离。  
我尝听说，一人若对另一人这般好，必是有所图。继科儿你又想从我这儿得到什么？你又在我眼里看到什么？生不害相思，安知相思苦。这般苦，我也要留着你，欢喜着你。  
红烛交颈，烛火明灭。  
张继科一寸寸剥下马龙的外衣，奶白色的肌肤暴露在风里，张继科俯下身子，耐心一点点吻热了温凉的肌肤。  
马龙勾着他，既紧张又期待。绷紧了身子闭着眼。  
张继科笑着去吻马龙的眼皮，舔得那人痒痒要偏开头去又亲别处。  
“继科儿……”马龙觉得心又稠又痒，说话带了尾音，只能唤得张继科的名字。  
“我在呢。”张继科抱着他摩挲他的腰帮他放松，他护着的人儿，他要给他最好的。  
张继科声音历来低哑，如今含了情欲，更是勾人耳目。他小心翼翼替马龙作足开拓，进去前问马龙：“龙，你怕么？”  
马龙点点头，继而又用力地摇头。我求你喜欢我，今生求了十年，我又怕什么呢？  
张继科晓得了，他轻叹一声，挺身把那物送进马龙体内。初进，极痛，马龙咬着牙齿还是泄了一声惨呼。张继科也不敢动，亲着抚着要马龙放松。  
那厢马龙疼得满头大汗，颤颤道：“继科儿，你与我讲一讲那梨花树的故事，我分一分神，兴许你就可以了。”  
张继科又心疼又好笑，他喜欢的人，这么干净这么稚气，叫他怎能不用所有去爱他？他道：“旧国有仙山，山有神。神有弟子渡雷劫，得山下农户相救。欲报恩，请少年走淮山道，救帝姬，成驸马……”  
马龙放松了身子，张继科终于全然进去，二人皆松了口气。张继科握了马龙手，十指紧扣，缓慢地抽插，等到马龙全然适应了便加快来。他行事历来孤倔狠戾，便是情事上也凶猛，冲撞的又准又狠，直教马龙痛快淋漓。高潮之际，马龙一口咬在张继科喉结，后者疼哼一声，抱紧了马龙，双双射了出来。  
两人皆累得满身大汗，余韵未散，就这么静静抱着。  
窗外起了风，不一会儿，就有春雨淅淅沥沥下来。  
张继科道：“人说春雨贵如油，天也贺你。”  
马龙白他一眼，钻进他怀里。  
张继科这一日又做了梦，梦见昭华山下小小院落，梨花雨飘摇，有少年郎给他做了一盘黄瓜。再睁眼，风雨如晦，不闻鸡鸣。可他的少年郎，安安静静睡在他身边，与他十指相扣。  
熹元二十二年夏，元祐公主姚彦嫁榜眼许氏，封许昕翰林院博士。而名噪一时的状元郎，则偏封梁州刺史，即刻上任。  
走那日他师弟来送他，拍拍他肩欲言又止。马龙倒是宽心，他拒绝了李国辅的结亲，得罪了李派，此番乃是李永波报复他的结果罢了。许昕送他到城门口，递给他一封信，道：“相爷不便出面，他也是多挂念你的。他道你少年君子，远离了官场纷争也好。心似初，莫相负。”  
马龙点点头：“相爷有心了。”  
气氛一时凝重，许昕又笑着解围到：“依师兄才华人品，出头之日可待。到时我在京给你备酒接风！”  
马龙也笑：“一言为定！”  
天下还大，万事蹉跎亦有翻转之机。  
马车颠颠簸簸一路朝南，出了京畿老远，后有马追驰而来：“前头马车稍等！”  
马龙听着话耳熟，掀了车帘朝后一眼，旋即激动地抱住张继科的脖子：“是玘哥！是玘哥！继科儿停车！”  
张继科勒了马，叫陈玘终于赶了上来。  
“龙崽！”  
马龙一把抱住陈玘，终于露了今日第一个真心实意的笑：“玘哥，你还来送我。”  
陈玘看着快和自己一般高的马龙，莫名一阵唏嘘，他虚抱了马龙一下，道：“你那藏獒呢？”  
马龙闻言弯眼笑了：“跟着呢！”  
陈玘点点头：“那便好。到了那边记得好好照顾自己，每月给我写信。”  
马龙笑嘻嘻应了：“玘哥你别担心我，我都知道的。倒是你进了官场，千万小心谨慎，收敛收敛脾气。什么时候也给我带个嫂子回来。”  
陈玘气的要捏他脸，想想舍不得还是轻轻拍拍他的头：“保重。”  
他没问马龙因何贬谪，也不问他伤心与否，因他知他养的小龙人，心如磐石，百折不挠，是能笑傲九州的真龙。  
何况有人陪着他，山高水长。  
梁州乃盆地山脉，瘴气横生。马龙自进山便生了病，水食难进，气息奄奄。他与张继科道：“若我死了，你替我葬在你山门下，有空便去瞧我一瞧。”  
张继科给他喂药，闻言狠狠道：“做梦你！待你魂归九州，只剩躯壳给我，要有何用？”  
马龙笑开来：“继科儿，你待我多好。”  
张继科眼角酸涩，摸索着马龙的脸颊。不够，还不够好，我要你天真如幼时，百岁无忧，怎又教你生这多波折？  
又颠沛多日，马龙渐渐适应了当地气候，身子也一日比一日好了。梁州有嘉陵江环绕而过，江边人养的鱼，又鲜又嫩，颇得马刺史钟爱。张继科见他喜欢，也随打渔人给他买几条。  
马龙笑他：“你若是吃肉多好，可惜了这般美妙滋味也享不了。”  
张继科捻去他嘴边一抹油渍，也挑眉笑：“我亦吃肉，怎不知滋味美妙？”  
马龙奇怪：“你吃何肉？”  
“龙肉。”藏獒扑过来，抱着马龙滚作一起，嬉笑着亲在一处。  
后来马龙常想，若人生作笔墨，勾留在该留之处多好。那他愿停在此处，闻山风老去。这一年，陈玘做了年少的廷尉，与燕王长女有了匆匆一面，数次联手之谊；这一年，许昕娶了大华公主，有了伶俐可爱的嫡子；这一年，太子监国，秦相老当益壮，戎狄不敢犯，天下无战事；这一年，他与张继科厮守偏隅，耳语厮磨。  
只是天要老，从来由不得人。  
熹元二十五年的冬天，比往年来得更早。李国辅一书弹劾摆到了皇帝眼前。他弹劾燕王勾结戎狄，蓄意卖国谋反，还将几封往来信件交予其上。皇帝捏着信，沉默不语。  
消息传到东宫，太子殿下又惊又怒，急急赶往麒阳宫，在他父皇面前跪了一夜。  
华文帝江邺的帝位，是夺了他兄长的命谋来得，他性子多疑，更深恨结党营私重蹈复辙之人。太子这一跪，叫他生得那三分犹豫终于也消失的干干净净。  
帝性多疑，怒之，诛张澄。  
十月十六日，一封急召与三万禁军踏上了漠北。后来的那一日，史书记作“燕殇”。  
燕作殇，山有闻，长歌当哭。  
五万燕北军坑杀被俘，燕王张澄与世子张贻珩被屠，燕王妃江婴，将一封血书送到她兄长案前，只写了触目惊心一个“冤”字，自尽而亡。燕北一脉，除了被陈玘救走的王女张怡宁，统统做了漠北冤魂。  
事发太快，秦志戬等人还没来得及反应就被李永波阴了，倒是许昕反应迅速陆送了几封信往梁州。马龙看了，折了信放到旁，望着明月终是叹了一口气。  
“龙。”张继科坐在一旁，皱着眉头开口，“我们走吧。”  
马龙转过来，他慢慢抱住张继科：“天下如网，我又能去哪？”  
“我们回昭华山，他们上不来的。”  
马龙摇摇头：“我不能走，李永波与太子燕王相争多年，如今一朝得势，即使杀了燕王，还有太子与我师父。他手段还没完，师父有难，东宫摇摇欲坠。天下若被李国辅搅乱了，我读圣贤书有何用？我又怎报国？”  
张继科抱着马龙，将头埋在他脖颈，闷闷道：“我舍不得你。”  
马龙拍拍他的头，如幼时那般吻着他的头发：“继科儿，我听说若仙人插手凡人之事必遭天谴。宦海浮沉，生死轮转皆为安排，我等尽人事，你不要怪罪任何人。”  
张继科听此话用力抱紧马龙，上一次，他听这话，眼睁睁看着马龙在他面前闭了眼。这次呢？天又要夺走他什么？  
风起天高，由来多事之秋。  
燕北事未定，又有参知政事林徳弹劾东宫与燕王私通，借廷尉陈玘暗渡陈仓，欲举兵，事中更牵扯太傅秦志戬与其门生。帝果大怒，囚东宫，废秦相位，收押天牢。并着将太子秦相一党统统收押过审。李国辅任酷吏严刑逼供污蔑，半月竟抓捕牵扯百余人，大理寺的大牢塞得满满当当。后史称之为“李祸”。  
季村带兵逮捕马龙那日是个艳阳天，冬日的太阳，亮而不暖。便是这般光亮中，马龙带着他的藏獒走了出来。他着水蓝衫子，君子如玉，不卑不亢。  
季村恨他这般模样，他与马龙同年进士，那年因马龙起身一个让位，叫林侍郎的千金瞧上了本该是他位子上坐的另一人，飞黄腾达皆远离他去。季村也恨，恨马龙这样的人，恨他生来聪颖，恨他从容不迫，恨他拱手拒绝眼前的荣华富贵，偏安一隅。我跪拜求要的，你看不起，凭什么？  
他站直了身子，装模作样道：“别来无恙，状元郎。”  
马龙神色淡淡，并不多言。  
季村更气，阴阳怪气道：“秦志戬座下弟子，只有你躲到这梁州来，莫不是有什么隐情？”  
马龙似笑非笑：“我到此处来，可是李国辅的意思。你这话，是对李国辅不满了？”  
季村被反将一军，恼羞成怒，指了马龙狠狠道：“捆了这反贼！”  
手下要动作，马龙身边的藏獒便如一道黑色的闪电窜到他面前，露出齿牙，目含凶光，狠狠盯着几人。  
那士兵吓得魂飞魄散，支支吾吾不敢上前。季村退了几步，又惧又怒：“你！好你个马龙！你居然纵恶犬伤人？”  
马龙闻言笑意一收，面若寒冰：“君不读过《黑犬传》？犬有忠心，护主而已，比之人，不知强多少倍去。”他没再看季村脸色，蹲下身抱住了张继科的脖子，埋头在他柔软的毛里，抬起眼来眼角红红。张继科伸舌去舔了舔，马龙再抱了抱他，低声道：“快去罢，莫耽误了时辰，我一定等着你。”  
张继科最后看马龙一眼，如墨般的身影渐渐消失在视线中。  
马龙直起身：“带路吧。”  
十一月，逮梁州刺史马龙归案。


End file.
